1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of electric kitchen appliances comprising a pressing screw arranged in a work container along an essentially vertical axis.
The present invention more particularly relates to electric kitchen appliances such as squeezers comprising a pressing screw associated with a filter element for making juices or pulps, and/or to choppers comprising a pressing screw associated with a rotary knife at the outlet for preparing minced foods.
2. Description of Related Art
Document WO 2007 148872 discloses an appliance comprising a pressing screw arranged along a vertical axis in a work container disposed on a motor housing. The upper end of the pressing screw could be thought of as a pre-cutting tool. However, this upper end of the pressing screw forms a substantial gap. The work container is sealed by a lid with a chute. Because of the substantial gap formed by the upper end of the pressing screw, an appliance of the aforementioned kind is subject to the safety standards for screw-type appliances, which are more stringent than the safety standards for automatic rotary knife-type appliances.